16 Grudnia 2007
79px 05:45 Sukces - odc. 25/36 06:10 Sukces - odc. 26/36 06:40 Był taki dzień - 16 grudnia; felieton 06:44 Nowa rodzina (Making a New Family) kraj prod.Belgia (2006) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Książka pod choinkę 08:00 Domisie - Nie strasz Domisiu; program dla dzieci 08:30 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show - odc. 3; program edukacyjny 08:40 Teleranek - magazyn 09:10 Opowieść z życia lwów (Pride); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 10:45 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:10 Tydzień 11:40 Budzimy do życia - odc. 30; felieton 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Fanfan Tulipan (Fanfan La Tulipe); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003) 14:55 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Karaiby - Wybrzeża pełne tajemnic 4 (Wybrzeża pełne tajemnic 4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 15; program rozrywkowy 16:25 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Debreczyn 17:35 Teleexpress 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 23; teleturniej 18:50 Ranczo Wilkowyje. Jak powstawał film - odc. 11/13 - Nowy świat; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Morska przygoda gumisiów, odc 39 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Gummi'a At Sea ep. 39); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Kate i Leopold (Kate and Leopold) - txt str.777 113'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:20 Uczta kinomana - Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia (Intolerable Cruelty) 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:05 Kinematograf; magazyn 00:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Czysta formalność (Una pura formalita); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1994) 02:20 VIII Międzynarodowy konkurs Dyrygentów im G Fitelberga - Koncert inauguracyjny cz. 2 02:55 Był taki dzień - 16 grudnia; felieton 03:00 Książka pod choinkę 03:05 Zakończenie programu 79px 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 904 O wszystkim decydują kobiety; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 905 Po co wspominac dawne miłości; telenowela TVP 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 543; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 08:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 24; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:55 Zacisze gwiazd - Jan Pietrzak 09:25 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - John Harrison (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:50 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Kobra królewska - władca w niebezpieczeństwie (King Cobra and I) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Boże Narodzenie ze smakiem (43) 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Nie przysyłaj mi kwiatów (Send me no flowers); komedia kraj prod.USA (1964) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1466 - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 906 Małżeństwo na słowo honoru; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini szansa - Tercet Egzotyczny 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 311 Fatalna pomyłka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 98; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Starter 19:10 Podróże z żartem - Nowa Zelandia ; program rozrywkowy 20:10 Duże dzieci - (83); talk-show 21:05 Królowa Syjamu (Legend of Suriyothai); film biograficzny kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2001) 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Sport Telegram 23:59 EUROexpress; magazyn 00:05 Golden Horn (film dokumentalny); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 00:55 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (39) 01:25 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ (Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ AC Milan - Boca Juniors) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:35 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:54 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:55 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:11 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:58 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ (Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ AC Milan - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:36 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:36 Pogoda; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:52 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - WFDiF; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki - Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (16.12.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:35 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Traveland Olsztyn - Miedź Legnica; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe - (16.12.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:08 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Półkowniki - Pomnik 1970 Grudzień, Ścinki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:55 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 01:28 Serwis info; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Zakończenie dnia 79px 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (537,538) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 Gadżet I Gadżetlnls (7) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Tutenstein (2) - serial anim. 08.15 Power Rangors (527) - serial SF, USA 08.45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (32) - serial, USA 09.45 Slonecmy patrol (202) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.45 Asterlx kontra Cezar - film animowany, Francja 1985 12.20 Asterlx w Brytanll- film animowany, Francja 1986 14.00 Justln I Kelly - komedia muzyczna, USA 2003 15.45 Sue Thomas: Slyszące oczy FBI (11) - serial sensac., USA 16.45 Świałwedług Kiepskich (276): Euro - serial kom., Pol. 17.15 I kto tu rządzi? (25) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (273): Problemy medialne - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Miodowe lata (4) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (55) - serial, USA 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miaml 3 (57) - serial, USA 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.25 Sopot TOPTrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert 00.25 Magazyn sportowy 02.25 Nocne randki 04.30 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu 79px 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 TeIeskIep 08.00 Niania 5 (75): Cyrk podatkowy - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Niania 5 (75): Cyrk podatkowy - serial komediowy, Polska, reż.Jurek Bogajewicz 12.20 Stalowy Rycerz - film przygodowy, USA 1997 14.20 Studio Złote Tarasy - magazyn 17.30 Superniania - reality show 18.30 Hela w opałach 3 (24): Hela tonie - serial komediowy, Polska, wyk. Anna Guzik 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Odwróceni (1, 2/13) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Robert Więckiewicz, Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Foremniak 22.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - tałkshow 23.10 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.10 Bez pamięci - komedia, USA 2001, reż. Mark S. Walter 02.05 Telesklep 02.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 79px 05.50 FIFA FutboI Mundial 06.10 Kinomanlak - mag. filmowy 06.35 VIP: London CalIIng 07.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.15 Ronja, córka zbójnika - film przygodowy, Szwecja 1984 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13.00 Roswell (14) - serial SF, USA 14.00 VIP: London CalIIng 14.30 CIenka niebieska linia (14) - serial kom., Wielka Brytania 15.00 Siatkówka: PLS - mecz ZAK Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 17.00 Big Brother 4.1: Omnibus 18.00 Pogromcy hitów - public. 19.00 Galileo (29) - magazyn 20.00 Big Brother 4.1: Finał (1) - reality show 21.00 Big Brother 4.1: Show - reality show 21.30 Big Brother 4.1: Finał (2) - reality show 22.30 Big Brother 4.1: Najlepsze z najlepszych - reality show 23.00 Big Brother 4.1: F1nał (3) - reality show 00.00 Wtatcy móch (13) - serial 00.30 Włatcy móch (14) - serial 01.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.40 Big Brother 4.1: Omnibus - reality show 02.30 Big Brother 4.1: Finał (1) 03.15 Big Brother 4.1: Show 03.40 Big Brother 4.1: Finał (2) 04.25 Big Brother 4.1: Najlepsze z najlepszych - reality show 04.50 Big Brother 4.1: Finał (3) 05.30 TV Market 05.50 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:00 Klan - odc. 1352; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1353; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1354; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1355; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1356; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 521; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno - Ziarno 207; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - odc. 3/7 Tropiciele; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podróżnik - Tenango; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 892* - Kobiety są dziwne; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (24) Katarzyna Łaniewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Rozmowa z ... - Tadeuszem Sklińskim ("Niemen bez tajemnic"); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 12:20 List do ojca Sławomira; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kaplicy Seminarium Duchownego w Radomiu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 U fryzjera - odc. 1 Wielkie otwarcie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 U fryzjera - odc. 2 Strzyżenie po francusku; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dziękuję za wypowiedź - koncert zespołu Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Co Ja Tutaj Robię; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Zaproszenie - Bursztyn, miód i Rzymianie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Szansa na Sukces - Stachursky; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Teleexpress 17:50 Rozmowy na temat... - Dni Kultury Żydowskiej w Płocku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Rozmowa z ... - Tadeuszem Sklińskim ("Niemen bez tajemnic"); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 522; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 58 - Wyścig rowerowy (Bicycle battle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (15); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Szkoda gadać - odc. 15; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków; STEREO 23:30 Dziękuję za wypowiedź - koncert zespołu Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 522; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 207; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 58 - Wyścig rowerowy (Bicycle battle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zaproszenie - Bursztyn, miód i Rzymianie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 U fryzjera - odc. 1 Wielkie otwarcie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 U fryzjera - odc. 2 Strzyżenie po francusku; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 892* - Kobiety są dziwne; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wojciech Drozdek; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Co Ja Tutaj Robię; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 79px 09:05 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - Odc. 7. Zaufanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - Odc. 8. Śledztwo; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Monachium 1972 (Munich 1972 - The Secret behind the Olimpic Attacks); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Niedziela z operą - Kopciuszek (La Cenerentola); widowisko muzyczne kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Plac Republiki (Place de la Republique); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kobra - Umarły zbiera oklaski; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kino krótkich filmów - Finał; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Edwardem Dziewońskim cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Niedziela z ... Edwardem Dziewońskim cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Mój program - przedstawia Edward Dziewoński; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Niedziela z ... Edwardem Dziewońskim cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 CO BY TU JESZCZE... - Dziewoński mówi Mrożka 1; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 CO BY TU JESZCZE... - Dziewoński mówi Mrożka 2; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Niedziela z ... Edwardem Dziewońskim cz. 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Bóg się rodzi w Liverpoolu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Bóg się rodzi w Liverpoolu (Liverpool Nativity); widowisko kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Bóg się rodzi w Liverpoolu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Nad morzem (Regarde la mer (See the Sea)); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Studio TVP Kultura - Easy Rider; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Easy Rider live '92; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Poza Kontrolą - 19 wiosen; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocne - Nosferatu wampir (Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Degeneration punk (Degeneration punk); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu 79px 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Pierwsza wizyta Jana Pawła II w Polsce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:03 Pielgrzym; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Trudne początki; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:31 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Trudne początki. Wiek XI; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Siła bezsilnych - Nie zabijajcie nam księży; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Boję się, że nie doczekam wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Nieznani sprawcy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kontrowersje - Wieleńszczyzna - bolesne rozstanie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Świadkowie XX wieku - Józef Piłsudski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 "Lapidarium Wileńskie"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - "Walczyć do końca..."; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Ostatnia bitwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Żołnierze Generała Kleeberga; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Jutro idziemy do kina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kulisy III RP - Rząd Olszewskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 12; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zakręty dziejów - Co pan zrobił, doktorze Barnard?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Telefon 555; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Żyć z przeszczepem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Cywilizacja Miłości. Papież w Polsce 1999; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 12; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Historia i film - Jutro idziemy do kina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:55 Zwarcie - Jarosław Kaczorowski - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Piłka nożna - Klubowy PŚ: mecz o 3 miejsce (Klubowy PŚ: mecz o 3 miejsce) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 09:55 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Debreczyn (Debreczyn) kraj prod.Węgry (2007); STEREO 11:25 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ (Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 13:30 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sztafeta mężczyzn) (Pokljuka (sztafeta mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Słowenia (2007); STEREO 14:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sztafeta kobiet) (Pokljuka (sztafeta kobiet)) kraj prod.Słowenia (2007); STEREO 16:00 Sprint; STEREO 16:05 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Debreczyn (Debreczyn) kraj prod.Węgry (2007); STEREO 18:30 Sprint; STEREO 18:35 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Traveland Olsztyn - Miedź Legnica kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO 20:30 Sprint; STEREO 20:35 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 Sprint; STEREO 23:05 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Erfurt - sprinty (II dzień) (Erfurt - sprinty (II dzień)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO 00:40 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:25 Australijski patrol (odc. 13) film / dokumentalny od 12 lat 06:45 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 06:50 Telezakupy program / Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki program / sportowy 09:50 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (odc. 11) serial / animowany 10:20 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (odc. 12) serial / animowany 10:45 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne program / inne 11:55 Buon Appetito! program / kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci serial / dokumentalny od 7 lat 13:20 Zmagania z aligatorami film / obyczajowy od 12 lat 15:10 Andromeda (odc. 30) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 16:05 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 16:15 Anioł stróż (odc. 6) serial / obyczajowy od 12 lat 18:10 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 - Jantar (odc. 1) relacja / inne 18:55 Andromeda (odc. 31) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 19:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 20:00 Grzech naiwności polecamy film / dramat od 16 lat 21:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 22:00 Upiorny wieczór czyli Skibomagiel (odc. 5) program / rozrywkowy od 16 lat 22:55 Lub czasopisma program / inne 23:10 Prawo pięści (odc. 10) serial / sensacyjny od 16 lat 00:10 Szaleństwa miłości film / erotyczny od 18 lat 04:30 Rybia nocka program / inne 79px 06:00 TG LA7 METEO 07:00 OMNIBUS WEEKEND 09:15 COGNOME E NOME 09:50 LA SETTIMANA DI ELKANN 10:05 I TESORI DELL' UMANITA' 10:25 NEW TRICKS 11:30 LE INTERVISTE BARBARICHE 12:30 TG LA7 13:00 ANNI LUCE 14:00 Tempesta su Washington 17:15 Custer Eroe Del West 20:00 TG LA7 20:30 CHEF PER UN GIORNO 21:30 CROZZA ITALIA REMIX 23:30 REALITY 00:30 SPORT 7 01:00 TG LA7 01:25 Cyrano De Bergerac 04:00 CNN TVN 7 05:35 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywowy 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:35 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 09:25 Nie ma sprawy - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/39 USA 2000 10:25 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/7 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 11:25 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/26 Niemcy 2004 12:35 Zaklęty król - film rodzinny reż. Ola Solum, wyk. Maria Bonnevie, Tobias Hoesl, Monica Nordquist, Jack Fjeldstad Norwegia/Szwecja/Niemcy 1991 14:15 Dwóch i pół - serial komedia odc. 15/24 USA 2003 14:45 Dwóch i pół - serial komedia odc. 16/24 USA 2003 15:15 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/22 USA 2005 16:10 Ryzykanci - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/12 USA 2004 17:05 Szeryf z Randado - western reż. Chris McIntyre, wyk. Cody Glenn, Michael Horse, Jeff Kaake, Russell Todd USA 1990 19:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Mexican - film komedia reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Brad Pitt, Julia Roberts, James Gandolfini, Bob Balaban USA 2001 22:40 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 12/23 USA 2004 23:40 Kobieta olbrzym - film SF reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Daniel Baldwin, William Windom, Frances Fisher USA 1993 01:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny Polsat Sport 07:00 Puchar Świata w skeletonie mężczyzn: zawody w Lake Placid 08:55 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz o VII miejsce 10:30 Puchar Świata FIS w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn 11:00 na żywo Cafe futbol 12:30 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: walczą Krzysztof 'Diablo' Włodarczyk i Dawid 'Cygan' Kostecki 13:55 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz o III miejsce 15:40 Puchar Świata FIS w kombinacji norweskiej: zawody w Ramsau 16:25 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: Finał 18:10 na żywo PLK: Kotwica Kołobrzeg - Bank BPS Basket Kwidzyn 20:00 Liga holenderska: Ajax Amsterdam - PSV Eindhoven 22:10 Liga włoska: Sampdoria - Fiorentina 00:20 Liga szkocka: Inverness - Celtic Glasgow TVN 24 06:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Supermeteo 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 02:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 02:55 Serwis sportowy 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:25 Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 04:50 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody TVN Turbo 06:00 Test 300 - magazyn 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Telezakupy 08:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 12:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 12:30 Test 300 - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 USA S.W.A.T. 16:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Mechanik - magazyn 18:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 21:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 21:45 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 22:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 22:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 04:30 Mechanik - magazyn TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Obieżyświat: Nowa Zelandia - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 57 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 101 USA 1985 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Gwiazdkowy prezent - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ian Barry, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Debbie Reynolds, Naomi Watts, Alexandra Wilson, Beverly Archer, Ian Meltzer, Gary Bayer USA 1998 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Niesamowity wyścig - reality show 16:00 Star Trek: Amok - serial SF odc. 30 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Samotny Apollo - serial SF odc. 31 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy odc. 7 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola - dramat przygodowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Matthew Modine, Vanessa Redgrave, Mia Sara, Daryl Hannah USA 2001 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 W cieniu śmierci - dramat kryminalny reż. Ric Roman Waugh, wyk. Matthew Modine, James Caan, Cuba Gooding Jr., Joey Lauren Adams USA 2001 00:30 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 01:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:00 MacGyver: Zaginiony Amadeusz - serial sensacyjny odc. 101 USA 1985 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Deser z chleba - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 08:10 Przepis na sukces: Ekologiczne sery i szkoła gotowania - serial dokumentalny odc. 24 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:00 Para w kuchni 2: Pakowanie prezentów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 10:15 Dania w pół godziny: Frykasy bez węglowodanów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 10:45 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 3 11:15 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 9 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rodhes i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 52 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Ekologiczne sery i szkoła gotowania - serial dokumentalny odc. 24 12:40 Zabawa w gotowanie: Deser z chleba - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 12:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie zaręczynowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 13:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:35 Antony w Maroku: Meze - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 67 14:05 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Dim Sum - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 14:55 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 3 15:50 Szef kuchni!: W słusznej sprawie - serial komediowy odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 17:05 Glob-cooker - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Francja 2006 18:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 10 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 3 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zupa cebulowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Wietnamie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:35 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Początki słodyczy - film dokumentalny odc. 1/4 reż. Sophie Arthaud, wyk. Kanada 2002 21:35 Na słodko 3: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery francuskiej Jury - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 22:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 Mondovino: Dokąd zmierzamy? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 15 01:00 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 01:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 02:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 02:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 02:50 Dania w pół godziny: Frykasy bez węglowodanów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 03:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 03:45 Przepis na sukces: Ekologiczne sery i szkoła gotowania - serial dokumentalny odc. 24 04:10 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 Canal + 07:00 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 08:30 Dolina światła - dramat obyczajowy reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Chris Klein, Gretchen Mol, Jay O. Sanders, Robert Prosky USA 2007 10:10 Marnie - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Sean Connery, Tippi Hedren, Diane Baker, Martin Gabel USA 1964 12:25 Nacho Libre - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jack Black, Ana de la Reguera, Héctor Jiménez, Darius Rose Niemcy/USA 2006 14:05 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata - film dokumentalny reż. Marcela Said Cares, Jean de Certeau, wyk. Francja/Chile 2006 15:05 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Blythe Danner, Bob Dishy, Jonathan Silverman, Richard Bright USA 1986 17:00 Przyjęty - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Pink, wyk. Justin Long, Jonah Hill, Adam Herschman, Columbus Short USA 2006 18:40 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 2/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 19:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Artur i Minimki - film animowany reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Freddie Highmore, Mia Farrow, Doug Rand, Penny Balfour Francja 2006 21:55 Angel-A - komediodramat reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Rie Rasmussen, Gilbert Melki, Serge Riaboukine Francja 2005 23:35 Jak we śnie - komediodramat reż. Michel Gondry, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Alain Chabat, Miou-Miou Francja/Włochy 2006 01:25 Prowokacja - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Sarah Buxton, Nick Mancuso, Anthony 'Treach' Criss USA 2005 03:00 Ostatni po Bogu - film sensacyjny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Józef Nowak, Tadeusz Schmidt, Marian Kociniak, Andrzej Kozak Polska 1968 04:35 Ergo Proxy - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 1 reż. Shuko Murase, Japonia 2006 05:05 SuperDeser Maraton - film krótkometrażowy 05:40 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 2/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 Canal + Film 07:00 Poirot - Po pogrzebie - film kryminalny reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. David Suchet, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine James, Anna Calder-Marshall Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:35 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 09:05 Nieme kino - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Mel Brooks, Marty Feldman, Dom De Luise, Bernardette Peters USA 1976 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 11:30 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Dean Cain, Peri Gilpin, Julie Warner, Shiloh Fernandez USA 2007 13:05 Pierścień i róża - baśń filmowa reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Katarzyna Cygan, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wanda Dembek, Ewa Kuculis, Ludwik Benoit Polska 1986 14:50 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 16:30 Pianiści - Jak zagrać Chopina - film dokumentalny reż. Tomasz Magierski, wyk. USA 2006 18:05 Szalona odwaga - film wojenny reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Meg Ryan, Denzel Washington, Lou Diamond Philips, Michael Moriarty USA 1996 20:00 Moja super eksdziewczyna - komedia romantyczna reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Uma Thurman, Luke Wilson, Anna Faris, Rainn Wilson USA 2006 21:40 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western reż. Sergio Mimica-Gezzan, wyk. David Clayton Rogers, Ryan Browning, Rachelle Lefevre, Michael Biehn Kanada 2004 23:05 Artur i Minimki - film animowany reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Freddie Highmore, Mia Farrow, Doug Rand, Penny Balfour Francja 2006 00:50 Za ile mnie pokochasz? - komediodramat reż. Bertrand Blier, wyk. Monica Bellucci, Bernard Campan, Gérard Depardieu, Jean-Pierre Darroussin Włochy/Francja 2005 02:25 Pani Zemsta - dramat sensacyjny reż. Park Chan-wook, wyk. Lee Young-ae, Choi Min-sik, Tony Barry, Anne Cordiner Korea Południowa 2005 04:20 Historie miłosne - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Stuhr, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Figura, Dominika Ostałowska, Irina Ałfiorowa Polska 1997 Canal + Sport 06:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Małgorzata Wojtkowiak, Magdalena Mroczkiewicz i Katarzyna Kryczało - magazyn sportowy 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska 11:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 11:45 1 na 1: Jan Chmura - magazyn sportowy 12:05 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 12:10 1 na 1: Marcin Zając - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 14:25 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Liverpool - Manchester United 16:30 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Chelsea Londyn 19:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Jacek Czachor - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 00:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Cagliari Calcio - Inter Mediolan 02:15 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:00 W siódmym niebie - komedia reż. Harry Basil, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Paul Rodriguez, Angie Everhart, D.L. Hughley USA 2006 05:35 Fotografik, jego żona, jej kochanek - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Yule, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 HBO 06:00 V 2007 - koncert 07:00 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 08:30 Drugie wcielenie - komedia reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Lee Majors, Derek Hamilton, Barry Corbin, Reginald VelJohnson USA 2002 10:05 Oszukani - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anne Wheeler, wyk. Michael Hogan, Kari Matchett, Cavan Cunningham, David Geiss Kanada 2003 11:40 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 13:15 Superman: Powrót - film przygodowy reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Brandon Routh, Kate Bosworth, James Marsden, Kevin Spacey Australia/USA 2006 15:45 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 18:20 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Edison - thriller reż. David J. Burke, wyk. Justin Timberlake, Morgan Freeman, Kevin Spacey, Dylan McDermott USA 2005 21:45 Pani Harris - dramat kryminalny reż. Phyllis Nagy, wyk. Annette Bening, Ben Kingsley, Frances Fisher, Lawrence O'Donnell USA 2005 23:20 Samotna matka i seks - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Grant Show, Chelsea Hobbs, Rick Roberts USA 2005 00:50 Californication - serial komediowy odc. 6 USA 2007 01:20 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 02:45 Przekładaniec - film kryminalny reż. Matthew Vaughn, wyk. Daniel Craig, Tom Hardy, Jamie Foreman, Sally Hawkins USA 2004 04:30 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tom Collins, wyk. Jason Hughes, Michael Sheen, Angeline Ball, Douglas Henshall Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 HBO 2 06:00 Przygoda Felicity - film familijny reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Shailene Woodley, Marcia Gay Harden, Robinne Fanfair, David Gardner USA 2005 07:25 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster - film dokumentalny reż. Joe Berlinger, Bruce Sinofsky, wyk. James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett, Bob Rock USA 2004 09:50 Trzy siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Elizabeth Banks, Maria Bello, Erika Christensen, Steven Culp USA 2005 11:40 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 13:05 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 14:35 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Levin, wyk. Josh Hutcherson, Charlie Ray, Bradley Whitford, Cynthia Nixon USA 2005 16:05 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 18:05 Dishdogz - film przygodowy reż. Mikey Hilb, wyk. Marshall Allman, Jane Brucker, John Cantwell, Francis Capra USA 2005 19:35 Grzanie ławy - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Rob Schneider, David Spade, Jon Heder, Jon Lovitz USA 2006 21:00 Posejdon - film katastroficzny reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Kurt Russell, Josh Lucas, Richard Dreyfuss, Jacinda Barrett Japonia/USA 2006 22:35 Historia przemocy - thriller reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Maria Bello, Ed Harris, William Hurt Niemcy/USA 2005 00:10 Niespełnione pragnienia - komedia romantyczna reż. Billy Kent, wyk. Parker Posey, Danny DeVito, Winter Ave Zoli, Miranda Bailey USA 2006 01:35 Być jak Stanley Kubrick - komediodramat reż. Brian W. Cook, wyk. John Malkovich, Tom Allen, Scott Baker, Nick Barber Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:00 Graves End - thriller reż. James Marlowe, wyk. Eric Roberts, Steven Williams, Daniel Roebuck, Valerie Mikita USA 2004 04:35 Listopad - thriller reż. Greg Harrison, wyk. Courteney Cox, James LeGros, Dori Mizrahi, Amir Talai USA 2004 HBO Comedy 10:00 Ślub Romea i Julii - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Luana Piovani, Luiz Gustavo, Marco Ricca, Martha Mellinger Brazylia 2005 11:40 Układ stulecia - komedia reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Chevy Chase, Sigourney Weaver, Gregory Hines, Vince Edwards USA 1983 13:35 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:20 Ślub Romea i Julii - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Luana Piovani, Luiz Gustavo, Marco Ricca, Martha Mellinger Brazylia 2005 17:00 Układ stulecia - komedia reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Chevy Chase, Sigourney Weaver, Gregory Hines, Vince Edwards USA 1983 18:50 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:30 Premiera Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 21:00 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 22:30 Twoje, moje i nasze - film familijny reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Rene Russo, Sean Faris, Katija Pevec USA 2005 23:55 Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 00:25 Menedżerowie - komedia reż. Fernando Guillén Cuervo, wyk. Maria Blanco-Fafian, Sancho Gracia, Toby Harper, Paco Hidalgo Hiszpania 2006 02:05 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 Cinemax 06:00 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 07:50 W blasku Hollywood: Steve Martin - serial dokumentalny 08:15 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 10:15 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 12:10 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon USA 1981 14:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman - magazyn filmowy 14:35 Bunt na okręcie: Proces - dramat wojenny reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Jeff Daniels, Brad Davis, Peter Gallagher USA 1988 16:20 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 18:00 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 20:00 Strefa mroku Jennifer 8 - thriller reż. Bruce Robinson, wyk. Andy Garcia, Lance Henriksen, Uma Thurman, Graham Beckel USA 1992 22:05 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 23:45 Daleka północ - dramat obyczajowy reż. Niki Caro, wyk. Charlize Theron, Frances McDormand, Elle Peterson, Thomas Curtis USA 2005 01:50 Hotel El Cortez - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Purvis, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Bruce Weitz, Glenn Plummer, Tracy Middendorf USA 2006 03:20 Rok smoka - film kryminalny reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Ariane, John Lone, Leonard Termo USA 1985 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Melissa Gilbert - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Jaśminowe kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yong Hou, wyk. Ziyi Zhang, Joan Chen, Wen Jiang, Ye Liu Chiny 2004 08:15 Wróć do mnie - komediodramat reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 10:20 Złapani za rękę - thriller reż. Ake Sandgren, wyk. Trine Dyrholm, Lars Brygmann, Kurt Ravn, Henrik Prip Dania 2005 11:55 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Françoise Fabian, Annie Girardot, Michel Piccoli Francja 1985 13:50 30 dni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jamal Joseph, wyk. Hill Harper, Charlie Neal, Da Brat, Abdul Yoba USA 2006 15:25 Wielki Gatsby - melodramat reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Toby Stephens, Mira Sorvino, Paul Rudd, Martin Donovan USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:50 Jaśminowe kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yong Hou, wyk. Ziyi Zhang, Joan Chen, Wen Jiang, Ye Liu Chiny 2004 20:00 Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 22:30 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 1 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 23:55 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra USA/ Japonia 1990 01:45 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 7 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:45 Przeciwko mafii - dramat kryminalny reż. Thaddeus O'Sullivan, wyk. Nicholas Turturro, Tom Sizemore, Debi Mazar, Abe Vigoda USA 1998 04:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: McG i John Stockwell - magazyn filmowy 05:15 W blasku Hollywood 2: Alec Baldwin - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 ostatni seans Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Martin Lawrence - serial dokumentalny USA 08:55 Człowiek z przeszłością - thriller reż. Jacques Tourneur, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jane Greer, Kirk Douglas, Rhonda Fleming USA 1947 10:40 Ludzie zza kamery: Samochody w filmie - film krótkometrażowy 11:00 ostatni seans Projekt Manhattan - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ronald Joffe, wyk. Paul Newman, Dwight Schultz, John Cusack, Laura Dern USA 1989 13:15 Wściekły - film kryminalny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Barbara Brylska, Liliana Głąbczyńska Polska 1979 15:00 Odnaleźć siebie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Harrison Ford, Annette Bening, Bill Nunn, Mikki Allen USA 1991 16:55 Oddział - western reż. Kirk Douglas, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Bruce Dern, Bo Hopkins, James Stacy USA 1975 18:35 Telefon do Hedy Lamarr - film dokumentalny reż. Georg Misch, wyk. USA 2004 20:00 Poirot: Dama w woalce - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 21:00 Poirot: Zaginiona kopalnia - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 22:05 Tina - dramat biograficzny reż. Brian Gibson, wyk. Angela Bassett, Laurence Fishburne, Virginia Capers, Rae'Ven Larrymore Kelly USA 1993 00:10 Czuły pocałunek - dramat społeczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Atta Yaqub, Eva Birthistle, Shamshad Akhtar, Ghizala Avan USA/ Belgia/ Niemcy/ Włochy/ Hiszpania 2004 02:00 Konformista - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Dominique Sanda, Stefania Sandrelli, Enzo Tarascio Francja/ Włochy/ RFN 1970 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dixie - serial animowany odc. 6 08:40 Bajki Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany odc. 7 08:50 Bajki Uwaga znak - film animowany 09:05 Rodzina do kina 09:10 Rodzina do kina Siedem życzeń: Dużo szczęścia i słodyczy - serial przygodowy odc. 4/7 reż. Janusz Dymek, Polska 1985 10:10 Rodzina do kina 10:15 Rodzina do kina Detektywi na wakacjach: Na tropie - serial przygodowy odc. 5 ost. reż. Leokadia Migielska, Polska 1979 10:50 Rodzina do kina 10:55 Rodzina do kina Karino - film familijny odc. 2 ost. reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz Polska 1975 12:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 46/83 12:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 50B/81 12:50 Seans w Iluzjonie 12:55 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 13:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Trójka hultajska - komedia obyczajowa reż. Henryk Szaro, wyk. Antoni Szczerba-Ferski, Stanisław Woliński, Stanisław Sielański, Józef Kondrat Polska 1937 15:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 15:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 15:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii Bołdyn - dramat wojenny reż. Czesław Petelski, Ewa Petelska, wyk. Wirgiliusz Gryń, Tomasz Stockinger, Daria Trafankowska, Marek Lewandowski Polska 1981 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Ewa: Obowiązek lekarza - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Henryk Kluba, Polska 1971 18:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Przyłbice i kaptury: Przerwane ogniwo - serial przygodowy odc. 4/9 reż. Marek Piestrak, Polska 1985 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 119 20:20 Seans na dwa głosy 20:25 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 20:40 Seans na dwa głosy Noce i dnie: Wiatr w oczy - film obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas Polska 1975 23:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat 23:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat Wypowiedź: Wojciech Malajkat 23:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat Zabić na końcu - komedia sensacyjna reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Siwkiewicz-Shiwak, Jolanta Nowak, Monika Bolibrzuch Polska 1990 01:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat Bumerang - etiuda filmowa reż. Marcin Ziębiński, wyk. Wojciech Malajkat, Andrzej Krukowski, Krystyna Kołodziejczyk, Ewa Biała Polska 1989 01:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 01:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Piggate - komedia reż. Krzysztof Magowski, wyk. Tadeusz Huk, Ewa Skibińska, Katarzyna Figura, Janusz Michałowski Polska 1990 03:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Deja vu, czyli skąd my to znamy - film krótkometrażowy Hallmark Channel 06:00 Najważniejszy egzamin - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Munic, wyk. Lee Jay Bamberry, Lou Diamond Phillips, Lenno Britos, A.J. Buckley USA 1999 08:00 U kresu drogi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Betty White, Richard Thomas, Amy Davidson, Ellen Albertini Dow USA 2005 10:00 Zakazane terytorium - film przygodowy reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Nigel Hawthorne, Kabir Bedi, Edward Fox USA 1997 12:00 U kresu drogi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Betty White, Richard Thomas, Amy Davidson, Ellen Albertini Dow USA 2005 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zepsuty owoc - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 197 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 198 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Wzgórze Vinegar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Tim Guinee, Tom Skerritt, Betty Buckley USA 2005 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Obraz niewinności - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:00 Instynkt zabójcy - film kryminalny reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Jean Smart, A Martinez, Robert Joy, Peter MacNeill USA 2003 00:00 Whiskey Echo - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Harry Hook, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Callum Keith Rennie, David Alpay, Dominique McElligott Kanada/Irlandia 2005 02:00 Instynkt zabójcy - film kryminalny reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Jean Smart, A Martinez, Robert Joy, Peter MacNeill USA 2003 04:00 Najważniejszy egzamin - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Munic, wyk. Lee Jay Bamberry, Lou Diamond Phillips, Lenno Britos, A.J. Buckley USA 1999 Comedy Central 06:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 319 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 320 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 302 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 303 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 220 USA 2001 08:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 221 USA 2001 08:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 222 USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 311 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 312 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 313 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 510 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 511 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 208 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 209 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 210 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 111 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 112 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 314 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 315 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 512 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 513 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 514 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 211 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 212 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 220 USA 2001 16:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 221 USA 2001 17:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 222 USA 2001 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 421 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 420 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 422 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Trafiony - Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 19:35 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 20:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 108 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:25 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - film reż. John Landis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Dan Aykroyd, Steve Forrest, Donna Dixon USA 1985 22:45 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 402 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 315 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 316 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:05 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 317 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 318 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:00 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 01:25 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 115 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 03:15 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 144 04:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 302 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 04:30 Zdrówko - serial odc. 303 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 05:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1616 05:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1617 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 64 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 65 Australia 2001 08:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 09:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1994 10:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1994 11:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 12:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2005 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 64 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 65 Australia 2001 14:50 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 15:40 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:30 Maska Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas,Anthony Hopkins,Catherine Zeta Jones,Stuart Wilson,Matthew Letscher,Maury Chaykin,Tony Amendola USA 1998 19:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 20:00 Puls miasta - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Jon Avnet, USA 2002 21:00 Ten sam dzień - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 2006 22:00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 12 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 23:00 Maska Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas,Anthony Hopkins,Catherine Zeta Jones,Stuart Wilson,Matthew Letscher,Maury Chaykin,Tony Amendola USA 1998 01:20 Puls miasta - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Jon Avnet, USA 2002 02:20 Ten sam dzień - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 2006 03:20 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 12 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 04:20 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 162 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 162 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 20:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2005 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 02:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2002 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 22:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 2002 23:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 00:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada 1997 01:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 02:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2006 03:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada 1997 04:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 05:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2006 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne kościoły - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historyczne domy - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne maszyny - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Całe miasta - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na ratunek Ziemi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:30 Na ratunek Ziemi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:00 Słonie z Kilimandżaro - film dokumentalny 14:00 Ukryte światy: Oszustwa w przyrodzie - serial przyrodniczy 14:30 Ukryte światy: Pradawne stwory z Amazonii - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Bliscy wrogowie - film przyrodniczy 16:00 Piekło hipopotamów - film przyrodniczy 17:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 18:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa - film dokumentalny 19:00 Podniebne potwory - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Premiera Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury - film dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Sekcja dinozaura - film dokumentalny 22:00 Superkrokodyle - film dokumentalny 23:00 Za kratkami: Gangi przestępcze - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zderzenie nad Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Czysta nauka: Kosmonauci - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury - film dokumentalny 03:00 Sekcja dinozaura - film dokumentalny 04:00 Superkrokodyle - film dokumentalny 05:00 Za kratkami: Gangi przestępcze - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Mały wojownik - film animowany 19:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 20:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Lodołamacz/Pieniądze/Kręgielnie - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Ciężarówki kopalniane/IKEA/Kontrola ruchu lotniczego - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ludzka proca - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z barki na barkę - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Samochody sportowe - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Discovery Atlas: Prawdziwy Meksyk - serial dokumentalny 11:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat - film dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Lodołamacz/Pieniądze/Kręgielnie - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Ciężarówki kopalniane/IKEA/Kontrola ruchu lotniczego - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ludzka proca - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z barki na barkę - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Samochody sportowe - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchająca zapalniczka - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 29 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Największe kasyno - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '40 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - bitwa o Nadżaf - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę: Kotwice odporne na huragany - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - wydanie specjalne - film dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Lawina na Alasce - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Park Narodowy Everglades - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Zamach bombowy na Bali - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Odrzucone eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 8/13 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 07:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Zwierzęta w Central Parku - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/15 08:10 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 08:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 11/13 09:20 Myśliwce państw Osi - film dokumentalny 10:25 Przygoda z przyrodą: Dziedzictwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Ostatki u Cajunów w Luizjanie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 11:45 To nie czary!: Wody mineralne - program popularnonaukowy odc. 9/20 12:20 John Lennon - Imagine - film dokumentalny 13:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Kojoty - mistrzowie przetrwania - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 14:15 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Szybkie oceny - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 15:20 Too Much Norway - film dokumentalny 16:55 Świat za 50 lat: Człowiek - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 17:55 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 18:55 Ginące cywilizacje: Księgi pokryte piaskiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/15 19:55 Świat Marii - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Broń pancerna sprzymierzonych - film dokumentalny 21:50 Premiera. Lotnictwo Broń pancerna państw Osi - film dokumentalny 22:55 Państwo Saddama. Rządy terroru - film dokumentalny 23:50 Historie skandaliczne: Za białymi linami - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 00:40 Orwell przewraca się w grobie - film dokumentalny 02:30 Ginące cywilizacje: Walakowie - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/15 03:25 Reklamujemy reklamy: Historia motoryzacji - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/40 03:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/40 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 10, Podróż dziękczynienia Cz. 2 USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 11, Interesy USA 1998 09:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 4, Recepcjonistka USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 5, Halloween USA 2003 10:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 6, Tożsamość USA 2006 11:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Czarna skrzynka USA 2007 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 8, Waleczna Jessie reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Wszystkie dobre psy idą do nieba reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Siostry reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 12, Dekoracja świąteczna USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nelly USA 1998 15:30 Proste życie 3 - serial komediowy odc. 8, ZOO USA 15:55 Proste życie 3 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Gotowanie USA 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 9 17:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Pomiędzy światami reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 7, Poszukiwacze USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Brak seksu w wielkim mieście USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Ocena Grace USA 1998 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 4, Jak było naprawdę reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 5, Sztuka sabotażu reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 2, Co ze ślubem reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 22:45 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 3, Nie do wiary reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 23:40 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 59, Podsumowanie tygodnia #10 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 00:35 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 11, Wojna paparazzi reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 15, Zemsta sekretarek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być Jak Gwiazda: Ozzy Osbourne - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kranju - kwalifikacje 09:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Alta Badia (Włochy) - 1. przejazd giganta mężczyzn 10:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 12:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kranju 13:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Alta Badia (Włochy) - 2. przejazd giganta mężczyzn 14:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 16:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 16:15 Pływanie Mistrzostwa Europy na krótkim basenie w Debreczynie - 4. dzień 18:00 Wyścigi samochodowe Race of Champions w Londynie 18:45 Wyścigi samochodowe Race of Champions w Londynie 20:00 Snooker UK Championship w Telford (Wielka Brytania) 21:00 Snooker UK Championship w Telford (Wielka Brytania) 00:00 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBC w Las Vegas - waga superpiórkowa: Juan Manuel Marquez - Rocky Juarez 01:15 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 10:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 10:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 11:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 11:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:00 Newport Harbor - serial dokumentalny 12:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Pamiętnik: Nelly Furtado - za kulisami życia gwiazd 14:30 Pamiętnik: Akon - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:30 Pamiętnik: Pussycat Dolls - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:30 Life of Ryan - reality show Ryana Shecklera 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 21:30 MTV prezentuje 22:00 Efekt Eks - reality show 22:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 23:30 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:00 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 01:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Viva Celebrations - reality show 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 18:00 Viva Celebrations - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:30 Viva Celebrations - reality show 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:50 Ci, których spisano na straty - dramat wojenny reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Robert Montgomery, Donna Reed, Jack Holt USA 1945 09:05 Wyspa skarbów - film przygodowy reż. Fraser Clarke Heston, wyk. Charlton Heston, Christian Bale, Oliver Reed, Christopher Lee USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 11:20 Kosmiczna ektoplazma - dramat SF reż. Kinji Fukasaku, wyk. Richard Jaeckel, Robert Horton, Luciana Paluzzi, Bud Widom USA/Japonia/Włochy 1968 12:50 Decydująca noc - baśń filmowa reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Reginald Owen, Gene Lockhart, Kathleen Lockhart, Terry Kilburn USA 1938 14:00 Północ - północny zachód - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Eva Marie Saint, James Mason, Leo G. Carroll USA 1959 16:15 Karate Killers - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Shear, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Joan Crawford, Curd Jürgens USA 1967 17:45 Zielone domostwa - film przygodowy reż. Mel Ferrer, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Anthony Perkins, Michael Pate, Lee J. Cobb USA 1959 19:30 Kosmiczna ektoplazma - dramat SF reż. Kinji Fukasaku, wyk. Richard Jaeckel, Robert Horton, Luciana Paluzzi, Bud Widom USA/Japonia/Włochy 1968 21:00 Cohen i Tate - film kryminalny reż. Eric Red, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Roy Scheider, Harley Cross, Cooper Huckabee USA 1989 22:30 Północ - północny zachód - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Eva Marie Saint, James Mason, Leo G. Carroll USA 1959 00:45 Cohen i Tate - film kryminalny reż. Eric Red, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Roy Scheider, Harley Cross, Cooper Huckabee USA 1989 02:15 Warner Bros: 75 lat gwiazd - film dokumentalny reż. Keith R. Clarke, Richard Goldstone, wyk. Peter Bogdanovich, Sandra Bullock, George Clooney, Billy Crystal USA 1998 03:00 Maska Dimitriosa - dramat kryminalny reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Sidney Greenstreet, Zachary Scott, Faye Emerson, Peter Lorre USA 1944 04:35 Mildred Pierce - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Joan Crawford, Jack Carson, Zachary Scott, Eve Arden USA 1945 Zone Europa 08:00 Kulawy gołąb - komedia reż. Jaime de Armián, wyk. María Barranco, Francisco Rabal, Carmen Maura, Joaquín Kremel, Valeriano Andrés, Amparo Baró, María Massip, María Galiana Hiszpania 1995 10:00 Ptaki - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Rod Taylor, Jessica Tandy, Tippi Hedren, Suzanne Pleshette, Ethel Griffies USA 1963 12:05 Biały delfin - film przygodowy reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Monica Bellucci, Paolo Villaggio, Alessandro Haber, Anna Falchi, Fabiano Vagnarelli Włochy 1995 13:50 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:20 Numer nie z tej ziemi - komedia reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, David Bowie, Eszter Balint, Andre Gregory, Buck Henry, Viveca Lindfors, Marlee Matlin, Eloy Casados, Michael Bonnabel, James Avery, Susan Mechsner, Leana Hall USA 1991 16:15 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego - komediodramat reż. Pedro Almodóvar, wyk. María Barranco, Carmen Maura, Rossy de Palma, Julietta Serrano Hiszpania 1998 17:55 Toulouse-Lautrec - film biograficzny reż. Roger Planchon, wyk. Regis Royer, Elsa Zylberstein, Claude Rich, Helene Babu Francja/ Hiszpania 1998 20:00 Gdzieś w czasie - melodramat reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Jane Seymour, Christopher Plummer, Teresa Wright, Bill Erwin, George Voskovec, Susan French, John Alvin, Eddra Gale, Audrey Bennett, William H. Macy, Laurence Coven, Susan Bugg, Chr USA 1980 21:50 Nieśmiertelny - film fantasy reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Sean Connery, Clancy Brown, Roxanne Hart USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1986 23:55 Tajemnica Klika: Dzień podległości seksualnej - film erotyczny reż. Hamilton Lewinston, wyk. Robert Donovan, John Lazar, Harvey Shain, Taylor St. Claire Wielka Brytania 1997 01:30 Bez uczucia - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. John Ritter, Julianne Phillips, Vincent Gardenia, Alyson Reed USA 1989 03:15 Rok 1984 - dramat futurystyczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 40 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Nowe życie - film fabularny reż. Jesus Font, wyk. Paola Krum, Gaston Pauls, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Oscar Jaenada, Blanca Apilanez Hiszpania 2003 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 26 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Nowe życie - film fabularny reż. Jesus Font, wyk. Paola Krum, Gaston Pauls, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Oscar Jaenada, Blanca Apilanez Hiszpania 2003 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 83 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 84 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 85 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow international - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 13 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 18 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 11 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Nowe życie - film fabularny reż. Jesus Font, wyk. Paola Krum, Gaston Pauls, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Oscar Jaenada, Blanca Apilanez Hiszpania 2003 00:40 Cienie przeszłości - film fabularny reż. Joe Camp III, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kim Hunter, James Morrison, Jerry Haynes USA 1999 02:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 03:05 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 03:50 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 98 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 04:35 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 05:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 Canal + Sport 2 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Torino FC - AS Roma 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Detroit Pistons - Golden State Warriors 21:15 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Girondins Bordeaux - Olympique Marsylia 23:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Torino FC - AS Roma BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 RazzleDazzle - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Andy Pandy - serial dla dzieci 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Pokażę im, kto tu rz±dzi - program ekonomiczny 09:40 "Doktor Who' - kulisy - program dokumentalny 10:00 Armia tatu¶ka - serial komediowy 11:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Wydma - program dokumentalny 13:00 Potwory, które spotkali¶my - program dokumentalny 14:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 15:00 Opowie¶ci weselne - program dokumentalny 16:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 18:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Syn Boży - film dokumentalny 20:00 Michael Palin w Himalajach - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Wyprawa na biegun - program dokumentalny 22:00 Kłopoty na górze - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Dni, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem - program dokumentalny 00:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 01:00 Syn Boży - film dokumentalny 02:00 Michael Palin w Himalajach - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Dni, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem - program dokumentalny 04:00 Wyprawa na biegun - program dokumentalny 05:00 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła tańca Jilliny - szkoła tańca odc. 5 06:30 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 07:00 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 07:30 Życie pani Pond - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 5 07:45 Życie pani Pond - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 6 08:00 Kuchnia na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 755 09:00 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 10:00 Piękni - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 7 10:30 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 35 11:00 Randka na Manhattanie - magazyn odc. 7 11:30 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 12:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 755 12:05 Paryski tydzień mody 2007 - magazyn 12:30 Kuchnia na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 13:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 14 14:00 Szkoła tańca Jilliny - szkoła tańca odc. 1 14:30 Klinika snu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Wesele od kuchni - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 15:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Silvana Franco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 16:00 Sobota w kuchni: Curtis Stone i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 16:30 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Frank Bordoni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 17:00 Kuchnia na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:30 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 18:00 Wesele od kuchni - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:30 Piękni - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 7 19:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 14 20:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 20:30 Randka na Manhattanie - magazyn odc. 7 21:00 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 7 22:00 Paryski tydzień mody 2007 - magazyn 22:05 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 28 23:00 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 3 00:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 28 02:00 Randka z eks: John i Brenda - reality show odc. 3 02:30 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 7 03:30 Piękni - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 7 04:00 Randka z eks: Steve i Scott - reality show odc. 4 04:30 Randka na Manhattanie - magazyn odc. 7 05:00 Podróże ze smakiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 Jetix 06:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:45 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 07:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 07:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 09:25 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 09:50 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 10:40 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 11:05 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 12:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:10 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:30 Kino Jetix Lista ¶wi±tecznych życzeń - film familijny 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 15:55 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 16:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 16:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 18:50 Planeta skeczu - serial animowany 19:00 Naruto - serial animowany 19:25 Naruto - serial animowany 19:50 Naruto - serial animowany 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar - serial przygodowy 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 22:55 Naruto - serial animowany 23:15 Naruto - serial animowany 23:40 Naruto - serial animowany Zig Zap/Hyper 06:00 Aparatka - serial animowany odc. 24 06:25 Klub Winx 3: Nieczysta gra - serial animowany odc. 8 06:50 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata: Tajemnica Cortesa - serial animowany odc. 18 07:15 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa - serial komediowy odc. 25 07:40 ZOOM - magazyn kulturalny 08:05 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 1 08:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gra nie warta ¶wieczki - serial animowany odc. 8 09:05 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear 3 - serial animowany odc. 5 09:08 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 09:10 Przymierzalnia Bratz 2 - serial animowany odc. 8 09:30 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 09:40 Przymierzalnia Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Taka niewinna - serial dla młodzieży odc. 2 10:05 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 10:20 Przymierzalnia Naturalnie, Sadie - serial dla młodzieży odc. 3 10:50 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 11:00 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear 3 - serial animowany odc. 6 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Czas leci - serial animowany odc. 16 11:35 Friday Wear: Charly Show - serial animowany odc. 35 11:40 White Air - film obyczajowy 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika - program dla nastolatków 13:30 ¦wiat Raven: Pan Doskonały - serial familijny odc. 29 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wła¶ciwa droga - serial obyczajowy odc. 100 14:20 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 14:30 Brejk Zakręceni gliniarze: Powrót do szkoły - serial animowany odc. 24 14:55 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 15:05 Brejk Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 45 15:30 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 15:40 Brejk Zagubieni z lotu 29 - serial przygodowy odc. 27 16:05 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 16:10 Histeria: Prezydenci - serial animowany odc. 34 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Labirynt, dwie myszy i dziecko - serial animowany odc. 24 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Szczę¶liwa kaczka - serial animowany odc. 1 17:10 Freakazoid: Piekielne wy¶cigówki - serial animowany odc. 8 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 2 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: ¦wiatła, kamera, Karol - serial animowany odc. 9 18:25 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 46 18:50 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Szczę¶ciarz - serial animowany odc. 17 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29 - serial przygodowy odc. 28 20:05 ¦wiat Raven: Bez odwrotu - serial familijny odc. 30 20:30 Sówka - serial animowany 20:32 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ojciec - serial obyczajowy odc. 38 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 11 21:30 Fresh Air: WiedĽmin - magazyn 22:00 Review Territory - magazyn 22:30 ¦ci±gawki - magazyn komputerowy 22:45 Fresh Air: Unreal Tournament 3 - magazyn 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 10 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Fresh Air: Sam i Max: Sezon 1 - magazyn 00:30 Java Games - magazyn 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 53 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 54 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 55 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 18 06:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 10 07:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany odc. 2 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 2 07:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 52 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 1 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - kurs języka francuskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 17 08:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 1 08:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 23 08:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 44 09:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 88 09:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 17 09:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 26 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 11 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 42 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 30 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 11 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 24 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 100 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - kurs języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 16 11:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 26 11:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 22 11:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 43 11:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 17 12:00 Barbie jako księżniczka wyspy - film animowany 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 25 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 13 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 50 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 51 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 52 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 17 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 9 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany odc. 1 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 1 15:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 51 16:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 87 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 16 16:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 25 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 10 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 41 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 29 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 10 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 23 18:00 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 24 18:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 18 18:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 19 18:55 Dziwny ¶wiat kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 1 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 19 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 26 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 14 VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 08:00 Rock your baby 09:00 Wake up 11:00 Jazda po klipach 12:00 VH1 Cafe 12:30 Smells like 90's 13:30 Aerobic 14:30 VH1 Music 15:30 VH1 Yesterday 16:30 VH1 Hitters 17:30 Z archiwum... Foo Fighters 18:00 Diary of Fall Out Boy 18:30 The Essential Metallica 19:30 Rock Show 20:00 Monografia 21:00 VH1 Legends 22:00 VH1 Hip-Hop Honors 23:00 VH1 Oldschool 00:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout ZDF 05:30 hallo Deutschland 05:55 Popeye: serial 06:15 Flipper und Lopaka: serial 06:40 Tabaluga tivi 07:45 H2O – Plötzlich Meerjungfrau, odc. 10 08:35 Pippi Langstrumpf, odc. 10: serial 09:00 heute 09:02 Sonntags 09:30 Katholischer Gottesdienst 10:15 Sport extra: Reportagen 14:10 Sport extra: Reportagen 17:00 heute 17:10 Sportreportage: Reportagen Alles Wichtige vom Tage 18:00 ML Mona Lisa 18:30 ZDF-Reportage 19:00 heute 19:15 Album 2007 20:15 Im Tal der wilden Rosen: Ritt ins Glück: film 21:45 heute-journal 22:00 Kommissar Beck: serial 23:30 History 00:15 heute 00:20 Vorwärts und nie vergessen! 01:05 White Lies – Das Leben ist zu kurz, um ehrlich zu sein: film 02:40 heute 02:45 Album 2007 03:45 Wunderbare Welt 04:30 Global Vision Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki La 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku